Duizzhang And Magnae In Love
by ockta1810
Summary: Sehun dan Kris yang saling memendam perasaan. Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Lay yang menjalankan misi mereka, mempersatukan sang Duizzhang dan Magnae mereka. EXO fanfiction. YAOI. (Kris x Sehun). KrisHun and Chanlu Inside! Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : **Duizzhang And Magnae In Love**

Rate : T sajalah

Genre : Romance? Fluff? (tentukan sendiri aja kali yeee :D)

Lenght : 1 of 2

Cast :

Wu Yi Fan/Kris Wu

Oh Sehun

All member EXO

Note :

Lagi pengen aja buat KrisHun. Gag tau kenapa, saya makin cinta sama OTP ini.. (lagi cinta sama KrisHun+ChanLu).. huehehehe.

Sebenernya sih nii epep Onesoot, tapi takut kepanjangan kalo di post semua. Jadi separoh dulu yang di post. Separohnya, entar kalo onlen lagi. wakakakakakak. piss xDD

Gag Maksa untuk review siihh. tapi saya sangat butuh kritik dan saran kalian. jadi, usahakan review yaa..

yooooossshhh, selamat membaca saja :D

Warning :

Yaoi / Shou-ai, Typo (s), OOC (maybe?), bahasa aneh, cerita membosankan, dan lain sebagainya.

Disclaimer :  
Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, keluarga, manajemen, dan Fansnya. Tapi Yoochun, Chen, Yongguk, TOP milik gue! Hahahahagz xDD  
Cerita punya gue ! Asli dari otak kurang waras gue !

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sehun POV**

"Kyaaaaa"

"EXO EXO"

Yaaahh, itulah teriakan yang kudengar sepanjang Showcase ini berlangsung. Teriakan para fans EXO yang menjadi semangat tersendiri bagi kami.

Senang?

Tentu! Siapa yang tak senang jika mempunyai banyak fans seperti itu.

Teriakan mereka bertambah kencang saat kami secara tak sengaja melakukan 'skinship' antar member.

"SULAY SULAY !"

"Kyaaa,, HUNHAN !"

"TAORIS IS REAL !"

"KAISOO ! KAISOO !"

"CHENMIN SO CUTE"

"LOOK ! CHANBAEK MOMENT ! THEY'RE REAL !"

Yaaaaa, seperti itulah teriakan mereka saat melihat 'skinship' yang kami lakukan. Bahkan, tak melakukan 'skinship' pun teriakan mereka tetap terdengar.

Jika kalian menanyai bagaimana perasaanku saat para 'shipper' itu meneriakkan nama couple favorite mereka, maka aku akan menjawab

Menyebalkan!

Dengan seenaknya mereka memasangkan kami dan mengatakan 'Hey, They're real'. Iya memang kami 'Real'! we're real human.

Dengan seenaknya mereka mengatakan 'they're real couple'. Tahu darimana mereka bahwa kami benar-benar pasangan? Bahkan ada istilah 'Official Pair'. Setahuku, saat aku menandatangani kontrak dengan SM, tak ada pemberitahuan bahwa kami harus dipasangkan dengan siapa.

Aku senang, melihat para fans senang, karna memang fans merupakan pemberi semangat tersendiri bagi kami. Fans merupakan segalanya bagi EXO.

Tetapi dari alasan yang ku sebut tadi, sebenarnya bukan itu alasan utamanya. Alasan yang sebenarnya adalah, karna aku

"Kyaaaa.. TAORIS"

"KRAY KRAY KRAY"

"Wuaaaahhh,, KRISYEOL MOMENT"

"LEADER COUPLE! KRISHO"

"KRISBAEK KRISBAEK"

"KRISHAN IS REAL"

What?

KrAy? KrisYeol? KrisHo? KrisBaek? Bahkan, KrisHan?

Cukup!

Tak tahukah mereka bahwa ak U?

Yes,, I'm so jealous! Don't you know that?

TaoRis moment saja sudah cukup membuatku naik darah. Mengapa sekarang bertambah lagi?

OH MY! Dasar Duizzhang tak peka! Menyebalkan!

**Sehun POV END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Autor POV**

"Lu! Dimana magnae? Aku tak melihatnya setelah turun dari panggung tadi." Tanya MinSeok, atau kita kenal dengan Xiumin pada Luhan.

"Di kamar mandi mungkin. Aku juga tak melihatnya sedari tadi." Jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Coba kau cari dia ge. Sebentar lagi kita harus kembali ke dorm, apa ia tak mau bersiap-siap." Leader pendek tersebut menyuruh Luhan untuk menyusul Sehun. Jujur saja, ia khawatir dengan keadaan magnae kesayangannya itu.

"Iya Lu, sebaiknya cepat kau cari dia. Suruh dia bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi manager datang, dan kita harus cepat pulang." Kali ini Leader berpostur tinggi bak pohon kelapa itu yang berbicara.

"Kenapa jika berhubungan dengan Sehun, selalu Luhan Hyung. Kenapa tak kau sendiri saja Suho Hyung yang mencarinya." Kali ini si tinggi dengan telinga lebar yang menyahuti. Ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan mendudukkan Luhan dipangkuannya.

"Iisshh,, akan lebih cepat jika Luhan yang memanggilnya. Dia kan paling nurut jika itu Luhan." Ucap Suho malas.

Chu~

"Sudahlah Yeol. Kau ini, masa kau cemburu dengan adik kecilmu sendiri? Sudah, aku akan mencari Sehun dulu, aku juga khawatir padanya." ChanYeol hanya tersenyum -sangat- lebar setelah mendapat apa yang dia inginkan dari gege kesayangannya itu.

**-IN THE BATHROOM-**

Terlihat Sehun sedang membasuh wajahnya di wastafel dengan sedikit emosi.

"Duizzhang menyebalkan!" Ucapnya penuh penekanan pada cermin dihadapannya.

"Dasar tiang jemuran! Angry bird! Naga Jelek! Tidak bisakah dia peka sedikit! Menyebalkan! Heeerrrgghh!" Ucapnya lagi entah pada siapa.

Sehun mengumpat sambil memandang kaca dihadapannya, seolah kaca dihadapannya adalah Kris, orang yang telah membuatnya menjadi badmood seperti ini.

"Aku tak akan menyerah! Aku harus bisa membuatnya melihatku! Dan membuatnya jadi milikku! FIGHTING!" Ucapnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Sungguh, sang duizzhang EXO ini telah membuat sang magnae kehilangan sebagian kewarasannya.

"Eehheemm!"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah herannya. Pasalnya, jarang sekali ia melihat kelakuan gila magnae satu ini. yang seringkali ia lihat adalah kelakuan manja, evil, serta usil dari Sehun.

"Eehh?! Luhan Hyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah kagetnya. Namun dengan cepat ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya ke mode 'poker face'nya.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun. Hehehe. Hyung sedang apa kesini?"

"Aku mencarimu Sehun. Kami semua menunggumu, hanya kau yang belum membereskan barangmu."

"Ohh. Begitu. Baiklah, ayo kembali ke ruang ganti." Ajak Sehun dengan watadosnya. Luhan menahan Sehun dengan mencekal tangannya, Sehun pun berhenti berjalan dan menatap Luhan bingung.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku Oh Sehun!" Sindir Luhan. Sehun sekitika hanya gugup melihat Hyung kesayangannya. Luhan yang melihat Sehun hanya diam, langsung tersenyum dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk kembali ke ruang ganti.

"Nanti, saat di dorm ceritakan semua padaku. Aku akan membantumu. Kau tahu? Akan lebih baik jika kau membagi masalahmu pada orang lain daripada menyimpannya sendiri." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Terima kasih Hyung. Kau memang yang terbaik."  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu, ayolah. Kau tega sekali padaku. Malam ini saja kita bertukar kamar dengan Kris Hyung dan Lay Hyung. Yayaya?" Rengek namja tinggi itu pada Luhan, kekasihnya. Sejak perjalanan menuju dorm, ia terus saja merengek pada Luhan, agar hari ini mereka bisa bertukar kamar dengan Kris-Lay hari ini dan melakukan, you know what lah apa yang sedang dipikirkan ChanYeol saat ini. Rengekannya membuat teman-temannya jengah, karena jika kita mendengar suara rengekannya, sungguh sangat tak pantas jika ia merengek dengan nada manja seperti itu. Suaranya seperti security walaupun wajahnya seperti Hello Kitty.

"Kembali ke kamarmu Park ChanYeol. Atau satu bulan aku tak akan mau tidur denganmu!" Ancam Luhan pada akhirnya. Ia sebenarnya juga merasa tak enak pada Kris-Lay, ChanYeol selalu dengan seenak jidatnya minta bertukar kamar. Walaupun si pemilik mengijinkan, tetap saja Luhan tak enak. Lagipula, hari ini Luhan ingin mengintrogasi Sehun.

"What?! Oke oke. Kau memang selalu tega denganku Lu. Menyebalkan." Ucapnya manja. ChanYeol berjalan malas ke arah kamarnya bersama BaekHyun, Tao, dan Xiumin. Sedangkan Luhan, hanya tersenyum puas karna berhasil membuat kekasihnya sebal.

"Ge, aku ke kamar dulu ya." Pamit namja bermata panda itu pada namja tinggi menjulang disebelahnya.

"Jangan begadang Tao. Langsung tidur! Ingat! Besok kita ada Jadwal." Titah Kris pada Tao sembari mengacak rambut Tao sayang. Maklum saja, kamar Tao terkenal dengan kamar palin berisik. Penghuni kamarnya pun tak akan bisa tidur sebelum melakukan permainan-permainan gila mereka hingga dini hari.

"Baik ge! JoonMaHao Hyung, aku ke kamar dulu ya. Mimpi indah."

Chu~

Tao mencium pipi Suho yang membuatnya kaget. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Tao penuh kelembutan.

"Kau juga. Mimpi indah ya Tao." Balas Suho.

"Eehheemm! Hyung, kau juga harus tidur sekarang. Kau harus jaga kondisi agar tak sakit. Ayo!" Namja berkulit tan itu langsung menarik Suho menuju kamar mereka dengan Chen.

"Heeeii! Aku bisa jalan sendiri Kai."

"Kai, kasihan Suho Hyung. Tangannya nanti sakit." Ucap Tao polos.

"Sudah, gege tidur saja sana. Suho Hyung juga harus tidur. Ayo Hyung." Ucap Kai ketus. Sementara Tao hanya diam, bingung dengan kelakuan Kai.

"Kau aneh hari ini Kai." Ucap Suho sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki kamarnya.

"Kai semakin aneh. Kalau suka, bilang suka. Bukannya bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu." Ucap Kris datar. Semua member pun juga heran dengan kelakuan dancing machine mereka akhir-akhir ini.

"Sama sepertimu." Gumam si dancing machine berdimple yang masih depertinya masih bisa di dengar oleh Kris.

"Apa katamu Lay?" Tanya Kris.

"Memangnya aku tadi mengatakan apa? Aku lupa?" Ucap Lay santai, ia langsung melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hooaammhh." Magnae EXO itu menguap dengan lebarnya, mengalihkan perhatian para member EXO. Matanya terlihat sangat merah, pertanda dia benar-benar mengantuk saat ini.

"Kau mengantuk magnae?" Tanya sang duizzhang, Kris, yang berada tak jauh dari Sehun.

"He'em." Gumamnya. Matanya tak kuat lagi. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Tak peduli walaupun ia sedang berada di ruang tamu sekarang.

Kris yang melihatnya, merasa kasihan. Ia tak tega kalau harus membangunkan Sehun. Ia pun menggendongnya menuju kamar Sehun, Luhan, KyungSoo.

"Eemmhh, aroma tubuh Kris ge. Aku suka." Sehun mengigau dan bergumam tak jelas dalam gendongan Kris. Kris hanya tertawa kecil mendengar igauan Sehun.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya, Kris menurunkan Sehun dan membaringkannya di ranjangnya. Saat Kris akan pergi, tangan Sehun tiba-tiba menahannya.

"Kris Ge, jangan pergi." Ia sepertinya mengigau lagi. Kris pun melepaskan genggaman Sehun pelan, kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Sehun sayang.

"Mimpi indah Magnae." Ucapnya pelan.

"Hmm, mimpi indah ge." Sehun mengigau tapi ia bisa menjawab omongan Kris. Hal ini mengundang rasa curiga Luhan yang sekarang sedang berada di pintu masuk, menyaksikan adegan duizzhang-magnae dihadapannya.

Kris bangkit dan meninggalkan kamar Sehun. Ia melihat Luhan di depan pintu yang memandangnya heran.

"Tidurlah Lu. Ingat, besok pagi kita ada jadwal. Selamat malam." Ucap Kris pada Luhan.

"Hmm, kau juga. Selamat malam." Jawab Luhan. Kris pun pergi menuju kamarnya.

Luhan berjalan menuju ranjangnya yang terletak diantara ranjang Sehun dan KyungSoo. Ia memandang magnae itu heran.

'Tak perlu bertanya, aku yakin kau menyukai Kris?' Batin Luhan. Ia pun ber smirk ria. Di benaknya muncul rencana-rencana untuk menyatukan Kris dan Sehun.

Ia memang sudah menyadari gelagat Sehun yang selalu mendekati Kris, cemburu saat Kris bersama member lain. Tapi ia tak yakin. Namun melihat kejadian tadi, ia yakin bahwa pikirannya tidak salah.

'Langkah pertama, membuat Kris juga menyukai Sehun.'

'Ah, tapi aku yakin Kris juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Gengsinya saja yang besar. Sok berwibawa.'

'Mungkin aku akan meminta bantuan Chanyeol dalam hal ini.' Batin Luhan lagi. Ia sungguh tak sabar menjalankan rencananya kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini di dorm EXO, aktifitas pagi para member EXO berjalan seperti biasanya.

KyungSoo dan Lay sibuk dengan masakan mereka. BaekHyun dan Suho yang membantu Lay dan KyungSoo. Suho membantu menata piring dan makanan di meja makan, sedangkan BaekHyun membantu mencicipi masakan mereka.

Chen yang masih bermesraan (re: tidur) dengan bebek ungunya di atas kasur.

Luhan yang sedang bermesraan dengan Chanyeol di kamarnya.

Kris sedang menemani Xiumin jogging pagi untuk program dietnya.

Sedangkan duo magnae line dengan warna kulit hampir sama ini sedang memperebutkan

"Ayolah Tao Hyung! Aku sudah tak tahan! Perutku sudah melilit! Please Hyung!" Pinta namja berkulit Tan ini pada namja bermata panda yang juga sepertinya mengalami masalah yang sama dengannya.

"Aku juga kebelet Jong iiiinnn! Ayolah, yang lebih tua duluan ya?!" Pinta Tao pada Jong in sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sudahlah! Daripada berebut kenapa kalian tidak masuk berdua saja." Kata the Real magnae, Sehun sambil mendorong mereka berdua masuk kamar madi lalu mengunci pintunya dari luar.

"Wooiii! Dasar Evil! Awas KAU OH SEHUN!" Teriak mereka berdua serempak dari dalam kamar mandi. Sementara tersangka pengurungan Jong in dan Tao hanya tertawa riang tanpa dosa. Dasar magnae ! Ckckckckck -_-"

Itulah keributan yang dibuat oleh para magnae EXO. Member lain yang semula sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, Kris dan Xiumin yang baru saja datang, serta Chen yang baru saja bangun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan trio magnae mereka. Tak ada satupun yang berniat membantu membukakan pintu kamar mandi untuk Kai dan Tao.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia tersenyum puas sambil memandangi kunci di tangannya. Kris yang gemas melihat Sehun, langsung menghampirinya dan mengusap sayang puncak kepala Sehun.

"Kau lucu sekali Sehun." Ucap Kris sambil mencubit pipi Sehun. Yang dicubit seketika diam dan tersenyum gugup dengan pipi yang semerah daging sapi segar.

"Hehehehe. Siapa dulu, OH SEHUN!" Ucap Sehun bangga, masih dengan pipi yang sangat merah.

"Dasar magnae." Ucap Kris gemas sambil mencubit hidung Sehun.

"Appo duizzhang." Ucap Sehun manja sambil memandang Kris. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Waktu seolah berhenti. Suasana seketika hening.

Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Entah dorongan darimana, mereka berdua menutup mata mereka, mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Hembusan nafas yang terasa hangat menerpa wajah mereka

Dan

'Brak Brak Brak'

"CADEL! BUKA PINTUNYA! CEPAT!" Teriak Kai dari dalam kamar mandi yang sukses membuat Kris dan Sehun terlonjak kaget.

'Sial' umpat Sehun dan Kris dalam hati.

Suasana mendadak menjadi canggung. Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sehun yang gugup langsung loncat dari sofa menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Sebutkan kata sandinya!" Teriak Sehun dari depan pintu.

"Sehun tampan, kalau kau membukakan pintu, nanti gege akan membelikanmu bubble tea sepuasmu." Rayu Tao. Sepertinya Tao paling tahu kata kunci untuk meluluhkan magnae yang satu ini.

"Kata sandi diterima." Sehun pun tersenyum senang dan membukakan pintu kamar mandi untuk mereka.

"Hooaaaahhh. Terima kasih Sehun. Aku benar-benar tak tahan. Bau sekali." Ucap Tao.

"Yang bau itu Kau ge." Sungut Kai kesal.

"Sudah sudah. Makanan sudah siap. Kalian makanlah. Semua sudah menunggu di meja makan." Lerai Suho.

"Baik, ayo Suho Hyung." Ajak Tao sambil menggandeng Suho yang tersenyum manis pada mereka berdua.

"Ayo Hyung. Kita makan." Ucap Kai emosi melihat Tao menggandeng Suho. Ia langsung menarik Suho dalam pelukannya.

"Hiyaaa." Kaget Suho. Wajahnya membentur dada Kai.

"Heeyy Kai, aku kan hanya menggandeng Suho Hyung. Kenapa kau yang sewot?!" Ucap Tao tak terima. Ia menarik tangan Suho, hingga ia berada dipelukan Tao sekarang.

"Tidak bisa. Suho Hyung! Makan denganku saja. Ayo." Kai kembali menarik Suho.

"Denganku saja. Ya Hyung?" Tao kali ini menarik tangan Suho.

"Denganku!"

"Yang muda harus mengalah Kai."

"Tidak bisa."

Adegan tarik menarik Suho pun terus berlanjut. Suho hanya bisa melongo melihat duo magnae ini bersikap random.

"Ayo Hyung. Duduk dekatku saja." Sehun langsung datang dan menarik Suho ke meja makan. Kai dan Tao terdiam mendadak melihat Suho ditarik begitu saja oleh Sehun.

"Berhenti bertengkar! Cepat duduk dan makan! Sebentar lagi manager Hyung datang!" Perintah KyungSoo galak. Mereka pun berjalan malas ke arah meja makan sambil men-death glare satu sama lain.

Sedangkan Kris masih terdiam. Ia memandang Sehun yang melenggang santai sambil menggandeng Suho. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman.

Tak disangka ada dua orang yang memperhatikan tingkah Kris dan Sehun sedari tadi.

"Ternyata kau benar Lu." Bisik Chanyeol pada Luhan.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Tenang sayang. Aku mempunyai ide. Serahkan padaku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum idiot, ciri khas dirinya.

"Kau selalu bisa diandalkan." Ujar Luhan. Mereka pun ber-high five sebelum mengakhiri 'penyelidikan' mereka.

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke meja makan dan langsung menyambar makanan yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Kris ge! Ayo sarapan!" Panggil Lay. Kris tersadar dari lamunannya, dan pergi ke meja makan.

"Beraninya hanya melihat, tak berani mengatakan. Dasar Angry Tower. Dragon Bird. Ieeeeuuuhhhh." Gumam Lay tak jelas.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Lay?" Tanya Kris yang sepertinya mendengar gumaman Lay.

"Hah? Siapa? Aku? Mengatakan apa? Aku tak mendengar apapun. Kau mendengar sesuatu?" Bukannya menjawab, ia malah kembali bertanya dengan santainya.

"Haisshh. Dasar!" Kris pun duduk manis menyantap makanannya dengan pelahan. Matanya memandang Lurus obyek di hadapannya. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan hanya cuek dan terus memakan makanannya. Wajahnya disetting dengan mode 'poker face', berkebalikan dengan jantungnya yang berdegub kencang.

Lay, Chanyeol, dan Luhan yang melihat gelagat Kris hanya saling memandang dan ber-smirk ria.

'Langkah pertama, runtuhkan gengsi mereka berdua.' Batin mereka bertiga kompak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sampai ketemu di Part2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kalo reviewnya banyak, Part end-nya bakal cepet saya post.. huehehehehehehe**

**Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :D**

**Terima kasih bagi yang mau baca fic saya ini, dengan atau tanpa Review**

**buubbyyeee xD**


	2. Mission Complete !

Tittle : **Duizzhang And Magnae In Love**

Rate : T sajalah

Genre : Romance? Fluff? (tentukan sendiri aja kali yeee :D)

Lenght : 2 of 2

Cast :

Wu Yi Fan/Kris Wu

Oh Sehun

All member EXO

Note :

Mumpung Dosen di kantor jurusan gag ada, dan ADM Di Kantor Jurusan baik, jadi mumpung saya onlen, saya updet saja yang ini. hahaha

Gag Maksa untuk review siihh. tapi saya sangat butuh kritik dan saran kalian. jadi, usahakan review yaa..

yooooossshhh, selamat membaca saja :D

Warning :

Yaoi / Shou-ai, Typo (s), OOC (maybe?), bahasa aneh, cerita membosankan, dan lain sebagainya.

Disclaimer :  
Cast punya Tuhan, orang tua, keluarga, manajemen, dan Fansnya. Tapi Yoochun, Chen, Yongguk, TOP milik gue! Hahahahagz xDD  
Cerita punya gue ! Asli dari otak kurang waras gue !

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Cepat bersiap. Sebentar lagi giliran kalian yang tampil!" Titah manager EXO itu pada semua member. Mereka sedang mengisi sebuah acara di salah satu stasiun televisi.

Sebelum ke panggung, seperti biasa, mereka melakukan ritual mereka. Mereka berdiri dan membetuk posisi melingkar kemudian berdoa.

"EXO! LET'S LOVE!" Teriak mereka kompak yang dikomando oleh Suho.

"WE ARE ONE! WE ARE EXO!" Teriak mereka kembali sambil mengangkat tangan ke atas.

Mereka pun tampil membawakan lagu 'Wolf' dan 'Growl' dengan sangat sempurna. Para penggemar pun tak berhenti berteriak melihat idola mereka diatas panggung.

Seperti biasa, setelah tampil, mereka berinteraksi dengan para penggemar mereka.

Lay berjalan mendekati Kris, membuat para 'KrAy shipper' berteriak histeris.

Sehun mendengarnya. Ia juga melihatnya. Kris Memeluk pundak Lay. Hatinya jelas dongkol. Tapi ia harus tetap tersenyum, demi Fansnya.

BaekHyun pelahan mendekati Sehun. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Sehun agar Sehun melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memeluk dongsaeng tersayangnya ini.

"Tak apa Hyung. Hanya tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing sedikit." Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum pada BaekHyun.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Setelah itu, kau bisa beristirahat. Oke?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil membalas senyum Sehun. Mereka saling memandang dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

"LOOK! HUNBAEK MOMENT!" Teriak kencang dari fans yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Sehun dan BaekHyun tersenyum kearah fans mereka, dengan masih saling berpelukan.

"Woaah. Lihat Sehun dan Baekhyun! Mereka sangat manis dan lucu bukan? Aahh, menggemaskan." Ucap Lay heboh ketika melihat 'HunBaek' berinteraksi. Ucapan Lay membuat Kris menjadi geram.

Entah ada apa dengan Kris. Ia tiba-tiba menarik Sehun, dan memeluk Sehun dari samping.

Sehun terdiam. Matanya melebar. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau Kris memeluknya diatas panggung.

"KRISHUN!" Teriak salah satu fans mereka, membuat Kris dan Sehun menoleh kearah mereka, kemudian tersenyum.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia sungguh bahagia. Inilah yang ia inginkan (mungkin Kris juga). Dari dulu mereka menginginkan hal ini, tapi gengsi mereka saja yang terlalu tinggi. Hingga saat ini, mereka melupakan gengsi mereka dan melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh hati mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"CHANYEOL! Itu milikku! Kalau kau mau buat sendiri sana!" Teriak si Main vokalis bermata segaris itu pada Chanyeol yang merebut minumannya.

"Kalau bisa mengambil punyamu, kenapa aku harus membuat sendiri? Ayo ambil kalau bisa! Weeekk!" Ejek Chanyeol sambil mengangkat gelas ditangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"LUHAN HYUNG! TOLONG AKU!" Teriak BaekHyun.

"CHANYEOL!" Kali ini Luhan yang berteriak, membuat Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Akhirnya ia mengembalikan minuman Baekhyun dan berhenti mengganggunya.

'Daripada tak dijatah Luhan. Lebih baik berhenti mengerjai Baekhyun.' Pikir Chanyeol.

Sementara itu, di ruang tamu, para member EXO terlihat bersantai setelah tiba beberapa saat yang lalu.

Xiumin dan Lay yang sedang memakan keripik berdua sambil menonton TV.

Kai dan Tao yang menempel terus pada Suho. Sedangkan Suho hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan -sangat- bingung.

Chen dan KyungSoo yang sudah tidur seranjang di kamar Suho-Kai-Chen dengan posisi berpelukan. Membuat para member penasaran dengan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Kris dan Luhan yang duduk diam menyandarkan bahu mereka.

"Kris, kau tadi tumben sekali?" Tanya Luhan pada Kris.

"Aku setuju ge. Duizzhang hari ini aneh." Lay ikut menyambar obrolan Luhan Kris.

"Tumben apanya? Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Tadi saat Sehun bersama Baekhyun, kau terlihat marah. Lalu tiba-tiba kau menarik Sehun." Jawab Luhan. Kris yang merasa 'terancam' tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Takut rahasianya terbongkar mungkin.

"Aaahhh, jangan-jangan kau cemburu Kris? Iya kan?" Kali ini Xiumin yang menyindir Kris.

"Tii... Tidak. Itu cuma Fan service kan?" Jawab Kris dengan nada gugup. Dia benar-benar merasa 'terancam' saat ini.

"Halaaaahh. Mengaku sajalah Kris Ge. Tak usah menutupinya lagi." - Lay

"Ceileeee.. Gege-ku ini sudah bisa jatuh cinta ternyata." Tao pun ikut-ikutan menyindir Kris.

Oh tidak! Kau terpojok sekarang Kris.

"Eh, apa apa? Kris gege jatuh cinta? Cieee.." Kali ini duo rusuh 'BaekYeol' yang bersorak.

"Cuiitt Cuuiittttt..."

"DIAM! Siapa jatuh cinta pada siapa? Itu kan hanya fan service! Dia itu Magnae kita. Tak mungkin kan aku jatuh cinta pada magnae sendiri?" Teriak Kris.

.

.

.

"BENAR! Itu hanya Fan Service! Tak lebih!" Sahut seseorang dari arah kamar mandi.

.

.

.

'OH MY GOD.' Batin Kris.

Sungguh Kris bodoh. Ia terlalu gugup, sehingga keluarlah kalimat yang sebenarnya tak ingin dilontarkan olehnya. Dan ternyata, Sehun mendengar semuanya. Sungguh sial kau Kris.

Semua mata sekarang memandang Kris-Sehun bergantian.

"Kris Ge adalah seorang duizzhang baik. Jadi semua perkataan Hyungdeul itu tidak benar! Aku mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu." Ucap Sehun lagi, ia langsung melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.

'Blam'

"Hun..." Gumamnya pelan. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Masih mau mengelak Mr. Wu Yi Fan?" Ucap Lay, Chanyeol, Luhan kompak.

"Kau sudah membuat Sehun kecewa duizzhang. Apa kau tak kasihan dengannya?" Kali ini Suho angkat bicara. Ia tak tega melihat magnae kesayangannya itu bersedih.

"Kalau suka, katakan suka Kris. Jangan jadi pengecut." Xiumin menasehati Kris, bijak.

"Tao kecewa dengan gege. Gege bilang, jangan suka menyembunyikan perasaan. Tao melakukannya, Tao tak pernah menyembunyikan perasaan Tao pada Suho Hyung. Tapi Gege sendiri?" Ucapan Tao membuat mata semua member (kecuali KyungSoo-Chen, yang sedang asik di alam mimpi) terbelalak lebar. Sempat-sempatnya ia menyatakan perasaannya sendiri disaat seperti ini.

Kai yang juga mendengar pun langsung melotot, tak terima. Ia memang bersaing dengan Tao. Mereka pun juga belum tahu Suho sebenanya memilih siapa. Tetapi, tetap saja, Kai cemburu.

Baik! Lupakan saja mereka bertiga dengan masalahnya sendiri.

Kembali ke Kris-Sehun!

Para member pun terus memojokkan Kris dengan kalimat-kalimat sindiran dari kamus mereka masing-masing. Mereka tak terima kalau adik kecil mereka tersakiti.

Kris semakin pusing. Ia semakin galau.

"Jika Sampai Sehun mengambek, maka akan kupotong Kakimu yang panjang itu agar Kau tak menjadi member tertinggi lagi!" Ancam Luhan.

"Kejar sebelum terlambat! Keterlaluan jika kau masih memikrkan gengsimu itu Kris ge!" Ucapan Chanyeol menohok dada kris.

"AAAAHH! Baik baik! Aku memang mencintai Sehun! Puas kalian." Teriak Kris. Ia langsung beranjak pergi menuju kamar tempat Sehun berada.

'Blam'

Kris pun menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Para member pun ber-smirk ria melihat keberhasilan skenario mereka.

Dan sang dalang utama skenario ini, ChanYeol, Luhan, Lay, asik ber-high five ria.

Ini semua memang skenario mereka. Mulai dari Lay yang mendekati Kris dipanggung. Juga BaekHyun yang menmeluk Sehun saat perform mereka.

'Runtuh sudah gengsi kalian.' Batin ketiga 'sutradara' itu senang.

**-BEDROOM-**

Kris POV

Aku melihatnya diatas ranjangnya. Tubuhnya terbungkus selimut dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Ya Tuhan. Bodohnya aku! Dia pasti sangat sedih sekarang.

Ini semua gara-gara mereka semua yang membuatku gugup tak karuan. Haaaiisshhh!

Pelahan, kudekati ranjangnya. Semakin dekat, aku mendengar gumaman tak jelas dari mulutny itu. Aahh, dia pasti sangat sebal denganku. Itu salahmu sendiri Kris Wu bodoh!

"Kau terlalu banyak berharap Oh Sehun."

"Memangnya dia siapa berani mengatakan hal tersebut. Dasar duizzhang tak peka!" gumamnya sebal. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Aku berlutut di depan ranjangnya. Kuangkat tanganku pelahan untuk menyentuh gundukan di depanku ini.

"Sehun." Panggilku pelan. Kusentuh ujung selimut yang ia gunakan dan berusaha membukanya. Tapi dia menolak, malah semakin mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Aku mengantuk duizzhang. Jangan ganggu aku." Ucapnya dengan nada manja yang selalu membuatku gemas.

"Sehun. Ayolah. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu." Rayuku lagi. Berharap ia mau menurunkan selimut yang menutupiseluruh tubuhnya itu.

Ia diam saja. Ia sepertinya pura-pura tertidur. Dia kira dia bisa menipuku? Oouuww, tidak bisa!

"Sehun!" Kutarik paksa selimutnya. Ia memandangku dengan wajah pokerface-nya yang justru terlihat imut dimataku.

"Ada apa duizzhang? Cepat! Aku mengantuk!" Ucapnya sebal. Membuatku semakin gemas dengannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu. Aku sebenarnya..."

"Sudahlah duizzhang. Tak perlu dibahas. Aku mengerti. Lupakan saja ucapan mereka. Lagipula aku yakin mereka hanya..."

Chu~

Kubungkam bibirnya yang terus berceloteh itu dengan bibirku. Kulihat matanya melebar, kaget dengan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba.

Manis sekali. Sungguh.

Mengapa tak dari dulu kau merasakannya. Dasar bodoh. Andai aku tak mementingkan gengsiku, aku pasti dapat merasakan manisnya bibir ini setiap hari.

Tak cukup menempelkan. Kututup mataku dan kugerakkan bibirku pelah, melumat bibir tipisnya. Dia pun mulai membalas ciumanku.

Kami terlarut dalam suasana -mendadak- romantis ini. Tubuhku kini sudah berada di atas tubuk kurusnya. Semakin dalam dan semakin intens. Hingga kebutuhan akan pasokan udara pun menghampiri kami. Dengan -tidak- ikhlas, ku lepaskan bibirku dari bibirnya. Kulihat dia langsung mengatur nafasnya. Menghirup udara dengan rakusnya.

Kupandangi wajahnya yang merah, semerah traffic light. Bibirnya yang basah. Matanya yang terpejam. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Duizzhang..."

"Sehun, dengarkan aku! Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud mengatakan hal tersebut. Aku terlalu gugup. Maafkan aku selama ini aku tak peka padamu. Bukannya tak peka, hanya aku terlalu gengsi untuk memulainya. Aku menyukai , Ah! Tidak! Mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu. Would you be mine? Tak ada penolakan!" Ucapku panjang lebar. Hilang sudah semua beban rasanya. Sungguh melegakan.

"Duizzhang?" Tanyanya. Sepertinya ia masih tak percaya.

"Bagaimana Sehun? Apa jawabanmu? Apa kau masih tak percaya padaku?" Tanyaku lagi padanya.

Ia tersenyum melihatku. Tangannya terulur membelai pipiku, lembut. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, ia langsung memelukku. Membuatku kembali menindih tubuh kurusnya itu.

"Bukankah kau bilang tak ada penolakan? Jadi mana bisa aku menolak. Aku mencintaimu duizzhang." Ucap Sehun riang. Aahh, sungguh hari ini adalah hari terbaikku.

Ku pandangi kembali wajahnya yang tersenyum bahagia itu. Sungguh beruntungnya aku.

"Aku tahu, pangeran Sehun ini tampan. Jadi tak perlu memandangiku terus gege." Ucapnya percaya diri. Lucu sekali kekasihku ini. Membuatku semakin gemas.

Chu~

Kukecup sekali lagi bibirnya. Aku mungkin sudah ketagihan dengan bibir manisnya ini.

"Kau sungguh menggemaskan."

"Dan kau menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih. Aku tahu aku memang tampan."

"Percaya diri sekali kau." Ucapnya.

Kembali ku kecup bibirnya. Membawanya dalam ciuman manis dan panjang. Tak akan pernah ku lepaskan apa yang telah kudapatkan ini. Terima kasih Tuhan. Terima kasih Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan pada akhirnya, sang Duizzhang dan Magnae kita hidup bahagia selamanya." Ucap Lay sambil menepuk tangannya, seolah ia sedang membacakan dongeng untuk anak-anaknya.

Mereka semua sekarang sedang berada di depan kamar Sehun, melihat Drama Live secara gratis. Semua merasa bahagia melihat Duizzhang dan magnae mereka akhirnya bersatu. Pelahan, mereka menutup pintu kamar itu kembali. Memberi kesempatan pada pasangan baru itu untuk bermesraan malam ini.

"Dan sekarang giliran Happy virus dan si Rusa yang akan melanjutkan kisah cinta mereka. LAY HYUNG, AKU PINJAM KAMARMU!" Ucap Chanyeol yang langsung menggendong Luhan ala 'karung beras' style.

"WOOYY! CHANYEOL! TURUNKAN AKU!" Teriak Luhan yang tak digubris sama sekali.

'Blam'

"Aku mengantuk. Aku tidur di kamar Kyungsoo saja." Ucap Lay.

"Lay, tunggu aku." Xiumin pun menyusul Lay menuju kamar Sehun-Luhan-KyungSoo.

"Suho Hyung, ayo kita tidur." Ajak Tao sambil merangkul pundak Suho.

"Gege! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Ucap Kai sewot, langsung menarik Suho kedalam pelukannya.

"Tidak bisa! Aku duluan yang mengajaknya! Ayo Hyung!" Ucap Tao tak kalah sewot. Ia menarik Suho kembali kepelukannya.

"Aku yang biasa sekamar dengan Suho Hyung. Jadi, ayo Hyung." Kai kembali menarik Suho.

"Maka dari itu! Suho Hyung bosan tidur denganmu! JAdi, denganku saja ya Hyung?" Tao menarik Suho kedalam pelukannya.

Kejadian 'tarik menarik' Suho pun terjadi kembali malam ini.

"HEEYY KALIAN! HENTIKAN!" Teriak seseorang. Bukan! Bukan Suho.

"Hyung-ku Sayang, ayo kita tidur." Ucap Baekhyun memotong perdebatan mereka. Ia langsung memeluk Suho possesif dan membawanya ke kamar Baekhyun-ChanYeol-Tao-Xiumin. Suho pun juga membalas pelukan Baekhyun. MEreka Saling memandang dan melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Ayo Baek. Kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar lagi ya. Cepat tidur. Selamat malam." Ucap Suho tegas, namun tetap terdengar lembut.

"Kalian! Tidur saja di sofa!" Ucap BaekHyun ketus sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

'Blam'

Mereka saling memandang sebelum akhirnya

"HUWAAAAAA... HYUNGDEUL KETERLALUAN... SUHO HYUNG, SARANGHAE... TEGANYA KAU MENOLAK KAMI... HUWAAAAAA..."

"BERIIISIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKK!"

Dan Kai-Tao pun harus rela tidur berdua di sofa ruang tamu malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- SUDAH SELESAI -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf Kalau Endingnya mengecewakan yaa :)**

**.**

**.**

**TERIMA KASIH UNTUK :**

**kim jee wook, shakyu, Guest, unamed, hunnie, xxx, diyas, hunhashipper, HunBubbletea, Myunsoo, DianaSangadji, destyrahmasari, tiikaaa, Oh Dhan Mi, HyunieWoo, Dan Semua yang sudah nyempetin baca dengan ataupun tanpa Review. Terima KAsih Banyak :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan.**

**Ditunggu Reviewnya yaaa :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wassalam**


End file.
